Metallocene compounds, whether in solid form or in solution, are typically stored in an inert gas atmosphere to prevent degradation and loss of catalytic activity. The conventional method to recover metallocene solids that are exposed to air (e.g., oxygen and moisture) is recrystallization, but recrystallization is a specialized and time-consuming process, and is not practical in a production or manufacturing environment. It would be beneficial to have an improved method for recovering metallocene solids that are exposed to air, which does not involve recrystallization. Accordingly, it is to these and other ends that the present disclosure is directed.